


Streetlamps

by PlushRabbit



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Fluff without Plot, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29126787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlushRabbit/pseuds/PlushRabbit
Summary: "Are you flirting with me?""You finally noticed?"
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Reader
Kudos: 36





	Streetlamps

“Today was fun!” You exclaim, swinging the interwoven hands. “Thanks for taking me to the amusement park. I know you don’t get much free time so it was nice spending it together.” You give him a bright smile and squeeze his hand.

“Well,” Leon chuckles, “I like spending time with you. You made it fun and it was nice. I liked the ferris wheel,” he mutters. “It was-”

“Pretty,” you interject, a gentle look in your eyes, the swinging of the hands coming to a still.

“Well, I could think of prettier views.” You stick your tongue at him. “Come on, you look amazing today. You were a much better view than the sunset.” He bumps into you with his shoulder and straightens you when you stumble. “I mean it. Being with you is so nice. I’m glad we were able to spend today together.”

“Leon,” you whine his name, “you have to tell me I’m pretty, We are friends. But thank you.” You smile over at him. “You also looked very handsome today.”

He groans beside you and lets go of your hand. You frown and turn to look at him, mouth parted when his head dips and he presses a kiss against the corner of your lips and wraps his arms around you, bringing you close against his chest, where you can feel his heart pound. 

“You’re really pretty,” he says, tightening his arms around you. “I’m saying this in a romantic way, by the way.” Your eyes widen and you pull away. His arms fall from your side and his eyes widen before turning away from you, a hand coming up to rub the back of his neck. “Look. You don’t-”

“You- Are you flirting with me?” You ask, looking around as if the answer were contained in the yellow glow from the street lamps.

He looks at you dumbfounded and a scoff escapes past his lips, soon turning into chuckles and morphing into laughter where he doubles over and holds his stomach. You stare at him, heat coursing through your body and lighting your face, and you’re thankful for the glow that doesn’t quite reach where you both stand. 

Leon rises and shakes his head, a beaming smile stretched wide across his face. “You finally noticed?” He weaves a hand through his purple hair and lets out a soft sigh. “It’s taken you a while, huh?”

You open your mouth, index rising before lowering as you shut your mouth. “How-” it comes out in a soft whisper and you give out a meager cough- “How long?”

“Um,” Leon tilts his head and shoves his hands in his pockets, “‘bout a couple months, I want to say.”

“Couple months,” you repeat, turning your head and focusing on a car that drives by. “That is a while,” you breathe out. “And you stuck with it?” You turn to look at him, raising your brows in confusion.

“Well,” he stretches the jacket wide as his hands spread out, “I really like you so yeah.” He turns his head and you follow, walking next to him, mind still trying to process the information you’ve just been given. “I mean, all this time I thought I wasn’t being clear enough or that you were too nice to shoot me down but-” he stops in his step and the streetlamp illuminates him a soft glow- “did you really not know?” You shake your head and he sighs, shoulders slumping. “You know Sonia told me that I was coming off pretty strong so either she was lying or-”

“I’m so oblivious,” you finish for him, groaning and hiding your face in your palms. “Months?” You throw him an incredulous look and he nods. “Months!” You throw your arms in front of you and shake your head. “I thought you were just being nice to me.”

He lets out another laugh. “Look, in all seriousness,” his laughter dies but the smile remains on his features, “if you aren’t interested, I’ll back off-”

“I’m interested!” You reply quickly, covering your mouth when he looks taken aback by your outburst. You toss his sheepish look and lower your hands. “I’m interested,” you repeat in a softer tone. “I like you too.”

His grin softens and he nods, removing a hand from a pocket and holding it out towards you. “Well, I’m glad to hear that. Come on, we can plan a proper date on the way to your place, okay?” You nod and take his hand in yours, shuffling closer to him and giving him a gentle squeeze.


End file.
